


[Podfic] we are always war zones

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofwe are always war zonesby somehowunbrokenAuthor's summary:The Winter Soldier is a tool. The objectives are never a challenge.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] we are always war zones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are always war zones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418006) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yg03kwtpa4z20uv/we%20are%20always%20war%20zones.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:45 | 6.86 MB

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this with a different microphone than I usually use, and would love feedback on it. Thanks!
> 
> And thank you somehowunbroken for leaving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> (If there are any authors out there who would like their works podfic-ed, please consider adding a blanket permission statement to your profile or tagging your works "podfic welcome.")


End file.
